


Tales from the other world

by EchoStar7



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), I will add actual stories to this soon I swear, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoStar7/pseuds/EchoStar7
Summary: A collection of scenarios with my character Lunae and others with Canon characters and OCS
Relationships: Taeyosk Okura/Kat Lunae
Kudos: 2





	1. OC/Friend Character explanations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This chapter is just a explanation of all the non-canon characters that appear so you can tell if their a OC or a friend
> 
> My Twitter: @EchoStar70
> 
> Bff's Twitter: @Grape_Trash_Boy

Kat Lunae, Race: Miqo'te Female - this is my character, first name being a shortened version of my real name and last name being her name.

Qwack'we Wahcondalo, Race: Miqo'te Male - an absolutely idiotic Bff of mine that I knew before my final fantasy days.

Theodore Von-ester, Race: Elezen Male - an OC/alt of mine that can defy the laws of physics and has psychic powers (and a lot of other stuff but he's just way too smart and cocky even for me).

Raquell Argania, Race: Au Ra Male - an OC/alt of Qwack'we, he can be bullheaded at times but he's dedicated to protecting his friends and allies.

Taeyosk Okura, Race: Au Ra Male - an OC of mine that I actually met in a dream, He Is A Healer that has sworn to protect Lunae with his life.


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunae visits Ishgard and sees Haurchefant, Taeyousk gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's written a little weird be but that is only because I wanted it to look like the style of the event box in game

Lunae: "Tae.. remind me why you don't want me to go to Ishgard anymore?" 

_Taeyosk was definitely upset about something_

Taeyosk: "It...its that Haurchefant guy always flirting with you I don't think it right that he gets all your attention!"

Lunae: "Awww, are you jealous?"

Taeyosk: "NO! I just don't want you to get into a bad relationship!"

Lunae: "Tae, we are just friends calm down a bit.."

Taeyosk: "hmfp"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I ship my OC's together :3

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will add story to this soon if I haven't by the time you're reading this it's just I never get enough time to write this stuff down because it's just a quick thing that pops into my head lol


End file.
